


Day 21 - Sexting

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, So Kinda Fluffy, Stiles is the Hale pack emissary, They're Adorable and In Love Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Stiles has been away from his boyfriend for a few days and needs some lovin'.Derek is nervous about phone sex.Stiles suggests some middle ground: sexting!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Day 21 - Sexting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrittenFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/gifts).



> Ok. Kinktober totally fell apart. BUT I still have plans to write them all. However... they are now going to be posted out of order depending on what inspiration is striking me at the moment.

**Stiles: What are you wearing?  
Derek: Shirt. Pants.  
Stiles: You’re bad at this. Say something sexy.  
Derek: That one shirt you like.  
Stiles: *rolling eyes emoji*  
Derek: Fine. What are you wearing?  
Stiles: Nothing at all. *Winking emoji*  
Stiles: Well? No response?**

Stiles’ phone rang, caller ID showing the awkward picture Stiles took of Derek at the last pack barbecue, when he was being a little ambitious with a hotdog.

“No,” Stiles said when he answered the call. “No. We were supposed to be sexting. This is not sexting.”

Derek sighed. “I don’t know what to say,” he replied. “I’m bad at this.”

“Well, Mr. Negative, practice makes perfect,” Stiles said. “And you know I won’t judge you.”

“Of course you will,” Derek said. “Why do you think I’m so reluctant?”

“Ok, ok, to be fair, I will absolutely judge you,” Stiles said. “But not forever. It’ll go away. I’ll laugh a little and call you cute and then we’ll get back to the dirty stuff.”

“Why can’t we just talk?” Derek asked.

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “Cause you said phone sex made you too nervous and sexting would be easier. Cause you could think about what you said first and all that.”

“It would just be so much easier if you were here, and we could just have sex,” Derek said.

“I agree,” Stiles said. “But as the Hale Pack Emissary, this little druid meeting and retreat thing was sort of mandatory. You know that. I won’t be gone long. But I can’t stop thinking about you and I kinda thought it would be nice if you were involved in that. Instead of me just rubbing one out quick in the shower and trying to remember what you look like.”

Derek laughed. “Forgotten me so soon? It’s only been three days.”

“Three long stupid days full of chanting and funny smelling herbs that are messing up my brain dude,” Stiles whined. “Now sext me already so I can do something about this hard-on I’ve been sporting for the last half hour.”

“Ok. Ok,” Derek said. “Bye.”

“Bye sourwolf, love you,” Stiles said.

A short “I love you too,” from Derek before they disconnected.

Stiles watched the “ **…** ” flash on his screen for a few minutes, wondering just exactly what Derek was writing. When the text finally came through he laughed aloud at how short it was for the length of time it took to type.

**Derek: Undressed. Waiting to hear exactly what you miss doing to me.  
Stiles: Press you down into the bed. Hold your hands above your head and tell you to stay.  
Derek: What if I don’t?  
Stiles: You will. Because if you do, I’ll do all the things you like.  
Derek: Like what?  
Stiles: Nibble down your neck. Suck on your nipples.  
Stiles: You hard yet? *Winky face emoji*  
Derek: Have been since I heard your voice.  
Derek: What next?  
Stiles: So demanding…  
Stiles: Well… since you’re hard… I would definitely tease you. Little licks at the tip of your cock. Just to taste you and tease you.  
Stiles: And then slowly, when you couldn’t take it anymore and you were begging, I'd take you all the way into my mouth. Back into my throat. Hard and fast to make you come in my mouth.**

Stiles stroked himself slowly at the thought of Derek in his mouth. He licked his lips and groaned. He could almost taste Derek there. The hot saltiness of Derek’s come. God he loved it.

The image in his head of Derek watching him, hands still above his head, behaving was almost perfect. But then he thought of Derek disobeying, and putting his hands in Stiles’ hair. Fucking roughly into his mouth in a way that real Derek never would. But it was fantasy. Whatever.

Stiles had to stop moving his hand. He almost came from the thought of Derek taking such brutal control.

**Derek: Still there?  
Stiles: Almost came. Needed a second.  
Stiles: Your turn.  
Derek: For what?  
Stiles: What would you do to me if I were there?  
Derek: I would kiss every freckle on your body.  
Derek: Suck a mark on your neck so everyone knows you’re mine.  
Derek: Turn you over. Open you with my mouth. It would take hours. No fingers. Just my tongue.  
Derek: And then I’d fuck you into the mattress the way you like. Laying on top of you. Covering your body with mine. Kissing the back of your neck while I fuck you hard.**

The loose grip Stiles had on himself combined with the last message was enough to make him come. It surprised him. As his eyes darted over the last text and he thought of the way Derek’s lips felt on the back of his neck when they did it that way, the orgasm just… happened. And it was a good one. The kind that curled his toes and made his eyes roll up.

Stiles’ phone rang.

Derek’s stupidly cute face lit up the display again, cheeks stuffed full to bursting like a chipmunk; effect completed by his cute little bunny teeth sticking out.

“Yeah?” Stiles gasped as he answered.

“You ok?” Derek asked. “I didn’t… Did I do something… wrong? You didn’t like it?”

Stiles laughed and reached for the tissues on the bedside table. “Dude, you are so good at this it’s obscene. Literally. I just came so hard. We are doing this all the time.”

He could hear the smile in Derek’s voice when he spoke. “Let’s hope we don’t have to do it all the time.”

“No seriously though,” Stiles said, sitting up a little. “This would be fun foreplay. You’re really good at it man. Maybe I’m downstairs watching TV and you go up and wait for me in the bedroom and text me some of this.”

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice was full of reprimand. “Not that I don’t appreciate your enthusiasm. But we’re not doing that.”

“Oh come on,” Stiles said. “Spoilsport.”

“If you were in the same house as me, why wouldn’t we just do all that stuff? Instead of talking about it?”

“What stuff?” Stiles asked.

“The… what we texted. Are you trying to trick me into phone sex right now?” Derek asked.

“Give me fifteen minutes big guy, and then I will totally be down for a round of phone sex,” Stiles said.

Derek sighed. But he didn’t hang up.


End file.
